Unwards to Tomorrow
by Robo Reader 21
Summary: Their parts played out. Their people lists them as deceased. Their role in their realms are done. But who dictates they can't play their parts beyond their domain? What changes will they bring to a realm of sorcery?


**Okay, I really, REALLY wanted to post this with the next chapter of AORC as my Christmas present to those who have been waiting with extreme irritation and any new readers. And while I am working on said next chapter, I failed in completing it on time. For that I apologize. Things been a hassel for a while now. **

**Please accept this one story as my Christmas gift to you all, which, going by my clock, I barely made it in time.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 Newcomers**

Been through a number of stumbled since enlisting into the army.

Fallen off a Derrick, off an old lift, even a collapsing building. Compared to all that...this wasn't that bad. Almost felt like riding the grindlifts but with the addition of a headache and ringing in the ears.

_'And nearly getting blown up and crushed at the same time.'_

But that thought just raised a more important question.

_'How the hell am I still alive?!'_

Despite the ringing and the wave of nausea in her stomach, getting back on two feet wasn't a hassle. That crap is easy to ignore. Surveying the surrounding made her headache worse though as she focus on recalling the last few minutes of consciousness before blacking. There was the Locust armory she was trapped in. The grubs trying to get in. Mataki calling out a Brumak...

"Shit! Don't tell me I'm really dead. Cause if I am, this is a massive disappointment."

All around are trees and bushes illuminated by the night light. Nothing looks like it was ever a blaze and the smell of brimstone wasn't in the air. Everything's quiet. No screams or wails of agony and pain. It's all tranquil, which was unnerving. The Locust Inner Hollow proved a better depiction of what hell is like than this. It was warm which fit the common interpretation of hell but it wasn't the blazing inferno it was made out to be. It felt more like a night during the season of Bloom.

Lying around are shattered stonemasonry, Locust obviously, and several crates. Some spilling out their contents: ammo, guns, and grenades. All joining the rest scattered around. Right next to her on the left was a troika turret lying flat on the ground. All the contents from the grub armory.

Lying in front is her helmet. A closer inspection shows a large piece of shrapnel imbedded in the back but didn't pierce through the padding all the way.

"So this means I'm not dead." she never felt so glad to have taken Lesseus advice. She pulled out the piece of metal then pick the Tac-Com from the internal padding and put it in her ear. "Control, this is Sierra-Three. I'm on the surface. Don't know how or where I am. Best estimate puts me in the Southern Hemisphere. I need extraction."

"_Static"_

Of course static! If this is Southern Sera, COG radio's are well beyond receiving range. Only other option is to try all channels and see who answers. Even if it lures any Stranded a-hole, they won't be a match against a Gear with all the weapons around.

"This is Sierra-Three issuing a distress call to anyone who can answer. I am in need of assistance and would appreciate any humanitarian aid offered."

Make it clear you need a hand but are not weak and helpless. Gears never look defenseless. The first thing they drill into ya in basic and has hold true _especially_ after E-Day.

"_Static"_

"Ah, Shit!" she removed her finger from her ear after a few minutes and dropped the helmet. In the middle of the night, it's more a liability. She pick a Lancer from the ground. Looks in shape. Status indicator reads the chainsaw still works and a quick rev-up confirms it. Inspecting the mag shows a full count. A short burst washes away the last of her doubts.

"Alright, I'm outta range and not a clue where I am or how I even got here. Gotta be on one of the islands given the warmth of the night air. So I just got to find north."

She raise her head up, staring through the tree canopy and to the stars. Her mother taught her base astronomy when they still lived on the South Islands. It was something her tribe were all taught. _Look at the stars for guidance. They never lie._ Dad always preferred a compass than the stars but a compass can break. Stars can not. Stars are set. And stars _don't lie_.

"The Hell!"

Which is why she became distressed and baffled when she saw the star-rich sky. They are all wrong. The stars. The constellations. This wasn't the Seran skies crammed into her mind as a kid! The displeasure of nausea returning near a hundred fold.

"No, no, no. Hell, no!" she looks around, spouting curses and denials till her eyes came in contact with two, bright moons. Both similar in size to the moon of Sera with one on the right having a pinkish tint complementing the natural white.

She stares in shock with her mouth hanging slightly. Arms fallen limb but the grip on her Lancer tightened.

"Imulsion fumes." she concludes rather nonchalantly. "Its messes up the brain, too. Yeah, that's gotta be it. Something else for Hayman to bitch about."

* * *

The situation is all _irregular. _He didn't like this one bit.

He's been trained for multiple situation he could encounter in the galaxy. Every possible scenario, however unlikely. So it wasn't much of a shock when he woke up in the middle of a forest on a planet clearly uncharted since the star patterns or moons don't match any on his omni's or armor's computer.

What was truly off was the fact that, according to his scans, much of the local flora and fauna is identical to that of Earth. Specifically, those found in Britain. The biggest factor was that not mere moments ago, he was literally milliseconds away from being flash incinerated by a nuclear blast only to wake up just under an hour later completely intact, save the injury he got fighting geth. Saying this situation was strange feels lethargic after Eden Prime but there was no other word he could come up with.

He picked up on a radio call and narrowed down its point of origin. Just a short trek to the northeast. So he proceeded the only course available. Assault rifle at the ready in case this derailed. Taking chances now is just foolhardy. Its clear the woman had training. The tone, the delivery, the simple fact she referred herself by code name makes it apparent she's a soldier. Or least part of a military outfit.

And, like him, was at a lose. Soldiers that were confused took no chances.

_'Just had to finish patching the entry wound and I was good enough to go. Just hope she doesn't try to shoot me.'_

Through the trees and foliage, he came out to a small, circular glade that had clear use as a camping ground by the worn down ground and the old stone campfire setup near the center that looks like it hasn't seen use in some time.

Rustling from the other side of the clearing got his attention as he brought his rifle to bare on a woman who immediately brought up her own rifle up. Donned in armor mud-green a make he's never seen and no helmet, she was practically covered in blood and reeked of it as the scent rolled down his way. He saw the combat knife sheathed in the left arm guard and another with curved blade strapped to her right leg. Along her waist line there were several large pocket pouches and even a water canteen. Her hair a tangerine red cut to mid length, rounding her face in the front and tied from the back and a long scar from the top of her brow running down across the bridge of her nose ending short of the lips.

She stayed at the ready. The stone glare of her brown eyes told him that she was analysis him just as he is her.

Both made no solid movements. Till the rustling of branches and ground leaves drew both their attention over to the side.

He brought out the heavy pistol with his left hand toward the new figure while keeping his rifle trained at the woman. Said person followed suit with her own rifle and pistol. The former at him and the latter the newcomer.

_'Definitely military training. She a little slow, though. So is this guy.'_

The new guy looks to be about 6'9 in stature wearing sealed heavy armor of dark gray -near black- tint with added padding. The helmet indicative of the armor with a heavy aesthetic look and the thin coffee brown visor. His weapons was like something out of a sci-fi vid with its long, heavy design and the grey and black paint job along with the green glow emanating from the exposed internals. Estimates put it at being some sort of LMG or some other heavy weapon.

_'Good thing its not aimed at me.'_

The guy immediately raised his _LMG _on the woman with one hand positioned at the hip. Impressive display of strength but it is clear he's struggling to keep it up. If he fires it, even at this range, the shots would go wide over her.

While the other hand took hold of a...device. It had a grip like any pistol, other than that it certainly isn't anything like a typical sidearm. Going by the prongs around the barrel its possible its some kind of stunner gun.

_'Whatever the case, best stay clear.'_

* * *

They didn't make any sudden movement other than the subtle shift in posture due to discomfort. Especially the heavy armored guy having to hold that big gun with one hand. The match up a rather strange mix. Then again, its been strange in general since regaining consciousness.

The woman -likely responsible for the distress call- is fresh off one bloody battlefield, in the most literal sense. Not only is her armor drench in blood but her mind is in a proverbial battle high with the additional confusion of being on another planet. Pass that and delving a bit deeper came a few interesting subject. Locust, Operation: Hollow Storm,...did she just use a _chainsaw bayonet_ on those things?

_'That explains all the blood.'_

The guy in black and red kept more control. He's at a loss just the same but its clear he's no stranger to intersteller travel. He was recently in battle as well from going by the condition of his armor and his thoughts. Virmire...Geth...a _nuclear bomb!_

_'Impressive how placid he is.'_

The heavy guy, like the rest, has clear evidence of recent combat. Armor has sections with deformations and diffuse platings, clear signs that whoever he was fighting has DEW. The biggest crux is his mind; the telepathy can't reach him!

_'Something is actively blocking me!'_

Attempt after attempt, regardless of the effort put in, his mind remains outside of reach. There are those non-psionics that, with enough training and will, can fake surface thoughts to fool telepaths. In the most rare of cases a person could clear their minds entirely from telepaths and empaths. Popular rumor is that Mengsk is one such individual. This is _completely _different. His mind is simply..._untouchable._ It was like a shield surrounding his brain much like one would a ship.

"Don't move, lady."

She flinch and mentally scolds herself. Trying to break through whatever defense the man had, she neglected her surroundings. Now the business end of a gun is on her lower spine. Judging by the pressure, its kept at a low angle and there's the chance he has another weapon out.

_'But how could he see me cloaked?'_

There are no problems with the cloaking module otherwise she'd have been alerted. The second possibility that springs to mind is that he has a detector on him but that's not possible. The Dominion have been attempting to create more compact detectors for the infantry but, from what she's heard, they haven't gotten close.

"Let's not disturb their little game. Entiende?"

He moved the gun off her spine. She isn't gonna chance it. He kept him mind clear and focus. He is a professional who's been through some brutal battlefields. Any sudden movements, this close, too risky.

"Whose there?" That came from the big guy, the old British accent subtle but evident, who turned his head in their general direction. "Come out now or see what this boy can do." He motions his LMG, moving to the right to get a better angle between the red head and ourselves.

"дерьмо!" the guy cursed in russian. "Well lets not temped him. On your feet."

He didn't shove. She expected he'd push her forward with the pistol on her head. But the thought didn't come to his mind. In fact, his mind was practically clear of any surface thought.

_'Guy's either trained well against telepathy or he doesn't have much going on in there.'_

She took firm holds of both AGR-14s, got up slowly and made her way to the clearing. The rustling of the grass and bushes the only indication that there's more than the one guy behind her joining the deadlock. The other three showing further confusion.

"Drop the cloak, леди."

An ultrasonic pulse would stun these guys long enough for a quick and clean kill but she couldn't fire one while holding the other rifle. Dropping it might cause this guy to pull the trigger, or any of the other three as they'll know where to better fire.

A psychic attack is the best choice but the big guy is protected. The very fact that he has some kind of shield around his head highlights that he's dealt with psionics. Good chance he can see her, as well.

A nudge on the back interrupts any further thoughts. "No digo otra vez." he said as threatening as he could.

She disable the cloak.

* * *

_'That's a freaky acting camo.'_

Being a veteran of the war means you seen some striking and terrifying things. Cloaking is one of the many pieces of hardware he has both face against and fought along side those Spartans equipped with it. This ain't like those.

It produces a resounding _crack _and _hiss_ with volts of electricity coming off it and glows a red hue with a hexagon pattern which quickly fades away, revealing her to the group. Her bodysuit is all black with strange circuitry red roving lines moving up and down her body and the outer shell a dark steel-looking armor along the upper body, legs, and arms. She wore a helmet with fastening tubes on the sides running to the back, probably an air filtration system.

Her rifles are identical and utilitarian in design. Probably a marksman or battle rifle given the scope. She sports various other, frankly, peculiar choice of weapons on her person. Ninja knives and a short samurai sword? Japanese etchings along her outer plates with some charms or talismans dangling in various areas. Pouches lining her belt -throwing stars within most likely- and three bottles on the back.

The other three were taken aback by her sudden_ appearance_ but quickly regain their footing. And aim. He kept the pistol at ninja girl's rear cranium and the SMG at the big guy. The redhead now points her pistol at spy chick while her rifle holding true at the guy in black and red. The ninja put one rifle at the redhead and the other at the heavy gunner. Heavy poised his large cannon at his direction and the _pistol _at black and red. Black and red weapons never parted from their original targets.

All in all, if anyone makes a wrong move, no one would be walking out of here. Maybe one will live long enough to declare victory before dying. First bets on the big guy, armor is like something ONI cooks up for Spartans. The redhead looks a good choice for runner up.

"Okay." Black and red decides to gather our attention. "I believe...we all got off on the wrong foot. We're all very much...confuse, I bet. Why don't we try to insert some civility here..with introductions. And we _don't _have to lower our guns. I'll start things off. Staff Lieutenant Kaidan Alenko of the Human Systems Alliance Marines."

"Staff Lieutenant? I've been with the marine corp for twelve hard years and I've never heard of that rank. Nor this 'Systems Alliance' for that matter."

The guy -Alenko- gave him a stern glare. "Well that's my rank and the command I serve for over ten years now. What about you?"

He studied him. It is clear that Alenko is adamant in what he said and his armor and weapons don't look of any make he's familiar with, and he's seen all types from every arms maker in human space. "Lance Corporal Miguel Timofei of the United Nations Space Command Orbital Drop Shock Troopers Marines." Even if they were Innies -which is doubtful- they gain nothing from knowing his name and attachment.

A total of eight second passed before, one by one, everyone else chimed in.

"Private Ursa Orlan of the Coalition of Ordered Governments Army." The redhead, Orlan, said.

"Lieutenant Benjamin Rowe of the British Army." The heavy weapons guy.

"Nayumi Tsukiumi of Raynor's Raiders. I hold no rank." The ninja modulated her voice to sound deep and male. It gave no hint of an accent to match the customization to her armor.

"So now that we're all acquainted, what next?" Rowe asked.

"Honestly, I haven't thought that far yet." Alenko admitted begrudgingly.

All the intro did was add more questions than answers in an already very uncomfortable situation. Coalition of Governments? The British Army?! And _Raynor's Raiders_ sounds more like some rebel movement than a military force. Just what the hell is happening here?!

No one made any sudden movement. Though it's clear that both Rowe and now Orlan arms are getting tired from having to hold their weapons with one hand. It is impressive how Rowe kept his LMG up for so long. Good chance his BDU is some form of power armor like the Spartans. Orlan rifle looks very front heavy and didn't even have a stock. How's the recoil on that thing? Alenko and Tsukiumi have no problem holding their weapons single handed.

"Hey." This time it was Orlan. She held her head slightly high, her nose scrounging up, inhaling the air deeply. "Anyone else smell smoke?"

That threw him off. The ODST helmet filters any contaminants so he couldn't smell anything off. But where there's smoke, there's fire and his helmet came equipped with thermal imaging sensors. He just has to look around for anything that shines his helmet red.

"Now that you mention it." Alenko started sniffing the air through his open helmet. "Its coming from..._that_ direction." He motions to his right, east ward according to the HUD.

"Thermal is picking up _a lot _of heat coming from there." Ninja lady said.

"Ditto on that. Jesús, that's one big forest fire." Timofei said. The emanating heat a distance just under half a kilometer away and yet looks like the rising sun on thermal.

"Its not a forest fire." Tsukiumi kept looking in the direction of the fire. Despite the helmet, its clear she's staring with intense focus. With her head now turned to the side, Timofei saw what the front of the helmet looks like. The sunken in red optics and stretched out filtration system over the mouth coupled with the black motif made for an intimidating appearance.

"'The hell she doing?" Orlan was getting visibly uncomfortable with Tsukiumi's silent stare.

"Its a village. They're under attack!" she announced in a tone that was both monotone and urgent. She sounds like a Spartan.

"Woah! Hold on there, niña. How the hell can you tell that exactly?"

She took a glance at him, then turn to each one. Looking over everyone. Its as if she's trying to gauge how we'd take the response. Miguel began feeling the agitation with the wait after hearing her declaration like that.

"I can sense them." came her only reply.

Orlan's raised eyebrow was an exact mirror to the expression behind Timofei's visor.

"You..._sense _them?" Orlan said, not hiding her skepticism.

"She's psionic." Rowe just said that like it was completely normal to him and everyone turned to stare at him.

"Psionic?" exclaimed Orlan. "Like reading minds? Are you fucking kidding me?!"

"You were part of Operation: Hollow Storm. A last ditch effort at eliminating the Locust right were they live underground. You were trapped in an armory that was blown up with you in it but instead of dying, you woke up a little ways off from where you came in." Tsukiumi just exposits out and, judging by the mild surprise on Orlan's face, its clear that what she said was on the mark.

Now Timofei was disturbed by this. The ninja is a mind reader. Meaning she has had ample time to look through his head. The clear invasion of privacy didn't sit well with him. To make matters worse, new thought were popping into mind that he didn't want her to know; personal or otherwise.

"Alright" Alenko relaxed his posture and pulled his weapons skyward but stood ready to bring them back down at any moment. "I don't really believe you but if there are people under attack...well I can't just stand back knowing I could've done something. It sure better than just standing around till our arms get sore. If anyone wants to join than a truce till we confirm her statement otherwise." He starts walking backwards towards the fire's origin. He wasn't going to chance getting shot in the back. Once he moved well within the foliage, he turns and made to sprint.

That just left the four remaining occupants.

"Well, he's right." Rowe stored his pistol device and let his weapon drop. "My arm is getting sore. And assisting civilians sounds better than a staring contest." He heft his gun with both hands in stand-by fashion and walks around them before following Alenko's path. Ninja girl came next. Holstering one of her rifles on her back and proceeds toward the fire just a few steps away from Rowe. Didn't say a word. Didn't even look back at them. Like she knew we wouldn't shoot her. Probably did.

Timofei and Orlan were left to their lonesome. Both just stared at each other. No clear idea what to do now. And yet they still kept their guns up.

_'This is getting old really fast.'_

Staying in this old campsite pointing his pistol at a woman that, for all he knows, could be a Innie in custom gear felt completely pointless when you look at everything. On an unknown planet with no idea how he got here or why he's here, with God knows what dangers, native or otherwise, lurking about. Going it solo is not the best course of action.

So should he chance it and join those three on what could be a trap? Or take the risk and go it alone? Alot of weapons back were he woke up and here's a campsite with space to set up shelter. Course there's the matter with the blood soaked soldier here. She's gone more relax now that there's only one unknown to worry about but didn't lose her stance at all. The biggest change is the look on her face, gone was the hard lined stare and in its place a flat look. Like she didn't know what course to take afterward.

_'Ah, what the hell.' _

He let his shoulders slump but kept a steady aim. "Wanna take the chance and join them?" he asked.

She stared at him for a few second before letting out a sigh. Whether of relief or exhaustion it was hard to tell. Probably both. She holstered her pistol and took proper hold of her rifle. "We need to catch up." And she left in a jog towards the latest development. Miguel followed close behind.

_'This is gonna be trouble. Always is.'_

* * *

**Authors Note: Inspired by the many ZnT revolution fics out there. While I do enjoy reading them for fun, I have not held back my problems with them. So I decided to make my own. Okay, I tipped my hand saying that this is a revolution fic but unlike the others before, I'm gonna try taking a more practical approach here. **

**The setting is more in line with the ZnT Light Novels, you'll notice this going by the description of the moons which is in line with how they are described in the LN as oppose to the anime. Speaking of which, I will attempt to steer clear of the anime as much as possible though I'll admit that there are some tipbits that I could take from that. **

**Please leave a review rich with criticism. Both the good and the bad.**


End file.
